


The Use of The Hand

by Diana_Raven



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspiration, Post-Canon, i don't know what this is, i honestly don't, i was watching himym and bam, the stupidest iron first ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: Jessica has a broken microwave, and a very gullible, yet slightly useful friend.





	The Use of The Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know what this is. 
> 
> Prompt: *Marshall’s hand glows* “Look at this thing! It’s all hot and glowy! I’ll never have cold pizza again!” - Marshall Erikson, s9e14

When Jessica finally dragged herself out of bed it was about three in the afternoon. Her stomach growled and she stared at it for a minute before she remembered that she actually had had enough money for food yesterday so there should still be some in the fridge. She grabbed a flask from beside her bed (Matt may have forced her to eat daily but he hadn’t made her get rid of her booze yet), and flopped into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out the pizza box. She had only one slice left, which was fine, one slice could last her.

Jessica set the box on the counter and flicked it open. She stared blankly at the lone piece in the grease-stained box. Her stomach growled. Matt would be pissed if he heard it. But… honestly? The piece of pizza wasn’t looking too appetizing. Maybe if she microwaved it?

Jessica tried to turn the microwave on, but all that happened was it fizzled and sparked, and then nothing. Fuck, how long had her microwave been fried?

Jessica didn’t bother looking for other food, she knew she didn’t have any. She poked at the pizza and scowled before taking a swig from her flask. The pizza wasn’t getting any more appetizing the drunker she got. She really wanted it to be warm…

Then, an idea occurred to her. Jessica picked up her cell and scrolled down until she found Danny’s number. She opened the message chat and turned on all caps. APARTMENT, she sent, URGENT! And then, BRING FIREPOWER! Then she sat back and waited.

It took about twenty minutes for Danny to get to her apartment. He kicked open the door calling her name, “where are you?” He cried, running into her kitchen, hand blazing. “What’s wrong?” He was wearing a suit, his tie and jacket must have been discarded though, because he wasn’t wearing them. Had he been at a meeting? Oops.

Jessica grabbed his hand and her piece of pizza and clasped them together. Danny’s expression went from protective anger to befuddlement. Only when the cheese began to sizzle to the proper amount and the crust was adequately warmed did Jessica let go of Danny’s hand. She sat down and sniffed. _Hmm, it did smell a little more appetizing_ , she guessed. Jessica stuffed the piece of pizza in her mouth while Danny opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

“Wh-what-what was that?”

“I needed warm food.” She said, chasing down her breakfast with whatever alcohol happened to be in her flask.

“You have a microwave!” Danny said, pointing to the machine.

“Yeah, apparently not anymore. The thing fizzled out on me.”

“We need to discuss the definition of ‘urgent’ because clearly it means something different to you than it does to me.” Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jessica shrugged as she continued eating her food.

Clearly Danny wanted to be angry but couldn’t be. He sighed. “You’re so lucky we care about you, otherwise you would not have gotten away with this.” Danny said.

“Yes, I would have.” Jessica said as she licked sauce from her fingers.

“Um, no. You wouldn’t have.”

“Sure, kiddo. Whatever makes the tears stop.” Jessica said.

Danny rolled his eyes and checked his watch. “I have a meeting to get back to, now that my friend _isn’t in life-threatening trouble_.”

Jessica smiled. “Have fun.”

“Don’t do that again.” Danny warned as he walked out.

“Sure thing.” Jessica said.

 

Jessica used that trick at least seven more times within the next nine months.


End file.
